


Crisis on Earth-X: Failure to launch

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Earth-X, Humor, Not for fans of Iris West, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot. Iris's attempt to rescue Kara from Nazis does not go as planned but it has its results.





	Crisis on Earth-X: Failure to launch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that occured to me from a conversation with Aragorn II Elessar and I remembered the episode in which Iris got Barry's speed, which I found as total "Iris being a Mary Sue B.S." episode and the episode in which Hunter Zolomon (fake Jay Garrick) fought the Geomancer with him being injected with Velocity 6 drug. It is inspired by YouTube clip "Prince of Persia bloopers" from Spiritxz, which gave me a good laugh.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"What are we going to do? They're going to gut Kara!" Felicity panicked as she and Iris hid in the Time Vault.

Iris then looked at the suit of the Reverse-Flash and the tachyon device attached to its chest. "I have an idea."

"Iris, this is a really stupid idea." Felicity said.

* * *

Thawne was about to cut into Kara's chest when he heard 'whooshing' sounds from a speedster.

"Awesome!" Iris smiled, as she in superspeed knocked out some of the Nazis and was about to rush at Thawne and Dark Arrow before suddenly, the tachyon device lost its power and Iris stumbled, crashing towards a cart of medical tools and one of the sun lamps fell on her.

"Ow. My body. Everything hurts… inside my body." Iris groaned and Thawne looked closely to see that she was using his own device, trying to save the day and the thought of it made him swallow and contain his laughter.

"You… you thought you could use my ideas… speed… to rescue…" Thawne swallowed, trying to get ahold of himself but couldn't hold it back anymore as he laughed even louder. "You being a speedster, that is ridiculous!"

"Thawne! Focus! Thawne!" Dark Arrow turned to him. "Continue the surgery!"

"I'm sorry, this is rich…"

"Just wait." Iris said, trying to lift the lamp. "When I get… out of here, I'll…" She attempted to phase through the lamp but the Speed Force lighting burned her shirt as Dark Arrow started to laugh too, seeing how pathetic and ridiculous Iris looked, when trying to be an amateur speedster as they both fell down, laughing out loud. Iris lifted the device for a moment but she didn't have the strength to get out as it fell on her chest and smashed the tachyon device, robbing her of Speed Force.

"This is a nightmare. It's a nightmare." Kara muttered.

The laughter was so contagious that all the Nazis in S.T.A.R. Labs were laughing like five-year olds.

* * *

"Oh, God…" Felicity stifled her giggles, seeing Iris's epic fail and shaking her head in amusement. "This is…"

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Dinah wondered with a puzzled look on her face as she, Mick, Team Flash and Team Arrow were locked up in the Pipeline.

"I didn't think Nazis had a sense of humor." Cisco muttered but he couldn't help but force himself to smile.

* * *

Ray, Zari, Amaya and Nate entered, confused to see the Nazis on the ground laughing but it made their jobs much easier to take them out. They looked to see Dark Arrow and Thawne on the ground with glassy looks and smiles on their faces.

"Looks like they died from laughter." Ray said.

"Why?" Amaya wondered.

"Guys. A little help here." Iris said, still trapped under the machine as the Legends shook their heads in amusement.

This embarrassing moment was one of the things neither Team Arrow, Team Flash, Kara, Alex or the Legends would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Nazis dying from laughter I got from Aragorn II Elessar's one-shot "I have just causes - Alternate version" where Deadpool intrudes the wedding of Barry and Iris and forces the Nazis to listen to Justin Bieber, at which all of them commit suicide and I found the one-shot hilarious.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar suggested that Iris would dance like Peter Parker in Spider-Man 3 film but I didn't find it hilarious enough for Nazis to die laughing and I'm not sure this was hilarious enough either but I hope you had a good laugh.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
